Cloudsdale
Cloudsdale was the former capital of Pegasopolis and supplied weather for most of Central Equestria. After being destroyed by Popo, it began reconstruction as New Cloudsdale, but was eradicated in the Ancarian-Equestrian War. As a result, Cloudsdale as a unified city has ceased to exist, replaced with a partially-rebuilt New Cloudsdale on the Equestrian side, and Cloudsville in the Ancarian Republic. History 'Pegasopolis' Cloudsdale was originally established as Ravanner, the final determined capital of Pegasopolis, and it would remain such until the creation of the Kingdom of Equestria. Ruled over by Commander Hurricane, the "Empire of the Pegasi" only managed to claim a small swath of land to the North. Realizing that military power alone was not going to increase their gains, the pegasi returned to their role as managers of all weather. This role and resulting pride from it would last for hundreds of years. 'Cloudsdale' Renamed "Cloudsdale" under the monarchy of Celestia and Luna, the weather-producing city became large and prosperous enough to be compared to the likes of Vaporia(or Sturmaz, by detractors). Rain, lightning, rainbows and anything one could think of was produced within Cloudsdale's grand facilities and sent across Equestria as it began to grow. Only after Equestria moved beyond Dappleshore did Cloudsdale have to give up some of its duties to other cloud cities. Having a monopoly over weather manufacturing, Cloudsdale was an economic powerhouse with a working mentality; even the wealthy were not spared from it. Its flight camps and schools were known as the best across Equestria, and those who hailed from it were generally regarded as the best of the best fliers, even if such a claim was untrue. 'During Equestrian-Griffin War' Cloudsdale was generally calm for most of the war; many Griffins, even southern war hawks, had visited Cloudsdale and had friends. It was spared the brutality of most of the war, which was focused on a spearhead into Canterlot over the mountains. Griffins faced little prosecution or even discrimination of any sort, but after a series of kidnappings began to frustrate the public, most moved to the "safety" of the Griffin Kingdoms, much to the disappointment of the city. 'Destruction and Reconstruction' : "This is an emergency broadcast to all living in the Cloudsdale area: the city is under attack by an unkno-" :: - Broadcast over Zebra radio seconds before Cloudsdale's destruction. Without warning of any sort, Cloudsdale was utterly decimated by a metal beast known as "Serpentara". It would be months before its true identity(Popo) would be revealed to the city. In the blink of an eye, an era of weather dominance would end at the hands of a bored deity. Celestia was quick to order its reconstruction with help from unicorns. Miraculously, there were many survivors from Cloudsdale's destruction that quickly rebuilt large sections of it. In weeks, the factories were pumping out weather once more, and a smaller city for the government was put together, but residential areas were still restricted to fog bunkers for the time being. This would be as far as Cloudsdale, or, as it was renamed, New Cloudsdale, would get in its reconstruction. Ancarian-Equestrian War It was already known that if war were to break out, New Cloudsdale would be on the front lines. What the residents of New Cloudsdale did not realize was that the war would start on their doorstep. One early morning, without warning, a small armored force of Zebras and Griffins, led by a massive octahedron, the "Superweapon", soon to be known as Ramiel. After the truth of who destroyed their city was revealed, New Cloudsdale was outraged, then surprised when Cyan Hide ordered an attack on the Superweapon, officially starting the Ancarian-Equestrian War. With their anger boosted by Giygas's power in that state, the city tried to force the New Lunar Republic out by any means neccessary. This led to a large-scale massacre by the New Lunar Republic, and the battle resulted in two nuclear weapons devastating most of the residential areas of the city. The small Ancarian force pulled back, but the revolting city was snuffed out after Popo killed all dissenters. In the end, the government of Cloudsdale, along with the upper class, abandoned the cloud city and retreated deeper into Ancarian territory. Cloudsdale was reduced to 25% of its pre-war population, 40% of which had left to Ancaria . There was little time to rebuild, for soon after, the Second Battle of Cloudsdale was inevitable. The remaining population was led to Canterlot for the time being, some of which would stay, others would abandon the refugees altogether and leave for better lands, whether it be Equestria, Ancaria, or anywhere else. The Second Battle of Cloudsdale was far more bloody and catastrophic. Ramiel was used to its full potential at that size, burning away the remnants of Cloudsdale and forever burning the land near it. Equestrian Cloudsdale was now reduced to 10% of its pre-war population. This would dip to 8% as the war moved to Canterlot, and the city fell into revolutionary chaos. Ancarian "Cloudsdale", which had moved back closer to the northwestern valleys of Ancarian-occupied Equestria, had 12%. Cloudsdale itself would become a demilitarized zone as outlined in the Treaty of Ponyville. New Cloudsdale II New Cloudsdale is a small, vehemently anti-Ancarian fog town formed from the Equestrian remnants of the original New Cloudsdale. With little money, only 8% of the pre-war population of Clousdale remaining, Canterlot in chaos, the Princesses leaving and richer competition right over the border, New Cloudsdale has not even gotten off of the ground. Literally; there is not a single cloud structure built, most pegasi living in fog structures akin to that of the first New Cloudsdale. 'Location' New Cloudsdale is situated exactly one mile away from the Cloudsdale Demilitarized Zone. The lands there are still blackened from the war, and agriculture must be imported until adequate land can be cleared up. Situated in plains but without accurate weather support, the skies are always eerily clear. 'Status' Poverty may run rampant, and the esteem of the people damaged, but the working mentality of Cloudsdale runs on within the remaining residents of New Cloudsdale. "The only homeless pegasus is a flightless pegasus" is a common creed in the town. While used by detractors to call the city cuthroat and uncouth, in reality, the town is quick to help anyone in need after they were left behind by everyone else. New Cloudsdale itself is a labryinth of hastily-constructed fog houses that have only recently been (quite literally) sorting themselves out. Life is lackluster, boring and heavily work-based, but sustainable. 'Politics and Opinion' 'New Lunar Republic' As fanatically pro-Equestrian and anti-Ancarian as New Cloudsdale has become, the knowledge of who destroyed their city, most of the second one, and started the war that would end with the rest of it being destroyed still hangs in their mind. New Cloudsdale is relatively neutral; it sees the NLR as something to be used but not trusted. 'Ancarian Republic' Very few words can describe the amount of hatred New Cloudsdale feels for the Ancarian Republic. With all of the Ancarian supporters having left or been killed, nothing remains but Equestria-supporters who have a very low view of their former foes. The presence of Cloudsville on the other side of the border only makes the tension worse. 'Equestria' Many of Cloudsdale's loyal citizens along with Equestrians sent from around the country to help remain in New Cloudsdale. Again, with the opposition to such either killed or reestablished in Cloudsville, the city is very unified in its support of Equestria. However, it looks down upon the Princesses for having abandoned them in their time of need. Cloudsville Cloudsville is New Cloudsdale's Ancarian counterpart. Holding not only a larger population(12% of the pre-war population of Cloudsdale) but a far richer one as well, Cloudsville has been doing far better, and, most notably, has gotten most of its population in the skies and a few small weather factories running. With some of the unicorns having defected to the Ancarian Republic, yet wanting to stay near their friends and those they were helping out, modest fog houses were constructed under the growing city. 'Location' Unlike New Cloudsdale, Cloudsville strayed away from the original Cloudsdale area. They settled on greener valleys a few miles to the northwest, but made a point of keeping the blackened lands of their former home in view to remind them of who wronged them. Category:Locations Category:Equestria Category:Ancaria